


stop for a minute and see where you hide

by bartallen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Deaf Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, tim being overdramatic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartallen/pseuds/bartallen
Summary: The thing about dating Kon is that no one knows about it.It’s just more comfortable if his family doesn’t know.But it’shardto keep it from his siblings.





	stop for a minute and see where you hide

**Author's Note:**

> hello idk what this is but i had a fun idea and thought it would be cute to write.
> 
> title from hold back the river by james bay

Tim has _nothing_ under control.

30 minutes after putting the noodles in the boiling water, there’s smoke everywhere and he’s pretty sure that the fire alarm is 10 seconds away from going off.   
  
“Cass, please don’t tell Alfred.”

One hand on the phone and the other one on a table cloth, he’s trying to push the pot from the oven, careful not to burn himself. His sister is still laughing on the phone, _very_ unhelpful, and _so_ not the reason he chose to call her.

He knew he shouldn’t have thrown away the package after putting them in the pot, damn it.

“You watched Jason make noodles like a hundred times,” Cass still sounds way too amused and Tim has to refrain himself from rolling his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, and I did everything exactly the way he did!”

“Well, apparently not.”

He’s opening a window to let at least some of the steam out of the room when the doorbell rings.  
  
“I’m gonna call you back, Cass,” he says, brows furrowed as he moves towards the door.

“Alright, don’t starve.”  
  
He almost hangs up when he thinks of another thing. “Don’t tell Jason either.”

Cass laughs and he knows it’s a lost cause.

He opens the door expecting one of his neighbours to scold him for nearly burning down the apartment again.  
  
He doesn’t expect Kon, an amused smile on his face, holding a bouquet of pretty lilies.  
  
“Everything okay?”

Tim stares at him for a moment, before checking his phone for the time.  
  
“You’re an hour early, Kon!” he accuses him.

Kon’s smile gets even wider and he leans forward to kiss Tim on his cheek.

“Is that a way to greet your boyfriend?”

Tim can feel himself blushing and steps from one foot to the other.  
  
“Aren’t you gonna let me in?”  
  
Tim wonders if it would be rude to say no.

“Uh,” he starts lamely. “I was gonna prepare dinner first.”

Kon’s eyes get wide and he looks panicked.  
  
“Fuck, Tim,” he chokes out. “Are you okay? I told you we were gonna go out today.”  
  
Tim, slightly offended by the way his boyfriend phrased that, crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m _fine_ ,” he says. “I’m perfectly capable of making dinner. I’m 20 years old!”

Kon doesn’t look convinced. “Did you then?”

“What?”  


“Did you make dinner?”

Kon looks like he already knows the answer to that, and to be fair, he can probably see the smoke rising from behind Tim. He gives in – lying to Kon is like lying to Bruce: impossible.

“I burned everything.”

Kon has the audacity to not laugh, but his eyes get that glint of amusement that Tim has gotten to know so well in the past 3 months.

“Take these,” he presses the lilies in Tim’s hand before making his way into the apartment. “I’ll clean this place up while you get dressed and then we’ll leave. I have reservations.”  
  
Tim sighs and looks at the flowers. They’re white and very beautiful. “I love you.”

“I know,” Kon looks way too cheeky from where he standing next to the sink, glancing at the burned signs of Tim’s failure. “And I love you.”

Sometimes Tim can’t believe his luck.

 

_._

 

_i heard u burned noodles_

**cass is lying**

_:D :D :D ur killing me tim_

**_……_ **

_i’m coming to visit with dickie next week i’ll make u food then_

**offended and grateful at the same time**

_u better be grateful bc i have to sit through 1 hour of dicks chattering_

**as if you won’t take out your hearing aids anyway**

_u know me so well_

**good night jason**

_see u next week don’t burn ur apartment_

 

_._

 

The thing about dating Kon is that no one knows about it.  
  
Well, Kon and Tim know, obviously, and their friends at university know. And Tim’s pretty sure that Kon’s family knows, too, but Tim hasn’t told anyone in _his_ family yet.  
  
He keeps telling himself that there’s a reason for that, but honestly? He’s not so sure anymore.

Bruce Wayne is a protective man. And while that’s a good thing when it comes to kidnappers or even reporters, it’s a bit too much when it comes to girlfriends or boyfriends. 

Tim cringes when he thinks back to the now revoked “No Dating Until You’re 18” rule that Dick and Jason fought long and hard against. He owes his brothers so much.

If Bruce knew that Tim was dating someone, he’s pretty sure that he would not only do a background check on Kon, but also have someone watch over him all the time.

It’s just more comfortable if his family doesn’t know.

But it’s _hard_ to keep it from his siblings.

 

.

 

The message comes at exactly 1:02 pm on Tuesday afternoon.

 

_we’re on our way to your place get decent_

_dickie wants to surprise you don’t tell him that i ruined it_

 

Tim gasps and shakes Kon’s arm like crazy.  
  
His boyfriend sends him a confused look. “What?”

 

_almost there_

 

Tim makes a shrieking sound.

“Tim, what the fuck?”

_“My brothers are gonna be here any minute.”_

Kon raises his eyebrows.  
  
“I thought they were gonna visit tomorrow?”

“So did I!”  
  
“Why are you so panicked, though?”

Tim gestures wildly, the phone still in his hand.  
  
“Tim,” Kon’s voice is tight and clipped and he sits up on Tim’s couch. “Did you not tell your brothers about us yet?”  
  
Tim doesn’t answer, which is probably answer enough.

Kon sounds hurt when he says “Tim, why not?”, but Tim can’t focus on that because the doorbell rings at the same time.

Tim makes another wailing sound, quieter this time, and looks at Kon.   
  
“I’m sorry, Kon,” he says. “I’m really sorry, but–“

Kon shakes his head and Tim shuts up. “Open the door. It’s rude to let people waiting.”  


He gets up from the couch and gestures at the door as the doorbell rings again.

With a heavy sigh, Tim gets up as well and opens the door.  
  
“Surprise!” Dick’s grin is so wide that Tim is sure it must hurt his face. He’s holding his arms wide and wiggles his eyebrows a bit. Behind him, Jason looks bored as hell.  
  
“Wow…” Tim, in mind still with Kon’s upset face, tries to look surprised. “What a surprise.”  
  
Dick’s excited smile turns into a frown, before he realises. Angrily he turns around to face his other brother. “Jason!”

Jason just shrugs and pushes Dick out of the way to get into the apartment.

He ruffles Tim’s hair in greeting as he passes him and then shrugs out of his jacket before tossing it on the couch.

Dick sighs heavily and then turns to Tim, giving him a tight hug.  
  
“It’s good to see you, Timmy,” he says and follows Jason into the room where Jason is staring curiously at Kon.

“Oh,” Dick says, friendly smile on his face again. “Who are you?”

Tim closes the door behind his brothers and watches the scene unfold.

“I’m Kon,” his boyfriend says and extends his hand to Jason first. “I’m a friend of Tim’s.”  


Tim exhales a relieves breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

A small part of him feels guilty for being relieved, but the other more selfish part of him is glad to not have this talk today.  
  
Dick shakes Kon’s hand next and nods excitedly. “Nice to meet you! I’m Dick and that’s Jason.”

He gestures to Jason, who is getting out his hearing aids from his back pocket to put them in his ear.

“We’re Tim’s bro–“ Dick pauses when he sees what Jason is doing and gasps. “Jason! You told me you forgot them at home!”

Jason sends him a pitying look. _You’re going to be a lousy cop,_ he signs.

Dick looks at Tim for support, but Tim just shrugs and makes his way over to Kon, who gives him a tiny smile.

Tim has the best boyfriend ever.

 

.

 

They end up having lunch together because Dick is actually a nice human being and Kon has never been one to turn down an invitation.

Despite his promises, Jason claims to be too tired to make food, which is why they end up going to the small diner down the street where Kon took Tim to on their first date.

“Have you been here before?” Dick asks as he’s eyeing the menu and Tim chokes on his water.

Jason looks at him weirdly, as Kon hands him a napkin and answers for him.  
  
“We have, actually,” he says evenly. “With friends.”

Tim nods, wiping away the water and some of his spit under Jason’s watchful eye.

After they all order their food, Dick shares some of his stories from Blüdhaven while Tim and Kon talk about their classes at school.

“What do you wanna do?” Kon asks Jason when their waitress brings them their food. “Do you go to school as well?”

Jason looks surprised to be addressed directly, but nods before signing. _I’m going to culinary school._

Kon looks to Dick, who dutifully translates the sentence.  
_  
_ “So you wanna be a chef?”

Jason nods, before gesturing to Tim. _Someone has to make up for the lack of talent that Tim has in that matter._

Kon laughs loudly. “Did you know that he burned noodles the other day? How do you burn _noodles_?”

Tim furrows his brows. “I’m _right here_.”  
  
They all ignore him.  
  
Jason grins. _Once he tried to make pizza in the microwave.  
_

__  
  
.  
  


 

After they’re all done with dinner, Dick insists on ordering them dessert as well.  
  
Kon and his brothers get along surprisingly well, and Tim wonders if maybe it wouldn’t be a terrible idea to let them know.

When Dick starts talking about their teenage years, Tim knows that he has to intervene.  
  
“Dick, Jason,” he starts.

All three heads turn to him and he coughs awkwardly.  
  
“Kon isn’t just my friend,” he starts and he can see Kon shifting uncomfortably in his seat, clearly trying to prepare himself. “He’s my boyfriend.”  


He closes his eyes and prepares himself for the shitstorm that’s about to come.

It doesn’t though. Instead his brothers look at him, confused.  
  
“Boyfriend.” Tim repeats, in case they didn’t hear him before.  
  
Dick shares a look with Jason, who looks equally perplexed.  
  
“We know, Tim.”  


“What.”  


Even Kon looks lost, now. He stares at the two brothers across from them.  
  
“You…know?”

_Tim_ , Jason signs his name very slowly, as if talking to a child. _You told us this a month ago_.

“Don’t you remember?” Dick looks at him, worry clear on his face.

“What.” Tim says again, because _what?_

He would remember this.

“No,” he shakes his head. “No, I didn’t.”

“Tim, you were on the stage yelling ‚I have a boyfriend who’s hotter than all of you combined‘.”  
  
Tim can practically feel Kon blushing next to him. _“I did not.”_

He buries his face in his hands.

_Damian has it on video,_ Jason adds, helpful as always.

“Can I see it?” Kon asks quietly.  
_  
“Kon!”_

Kon holds up his hands in surrender, but Tim turns his attention back to his brothers.

“Fuck,” he says. “Does Bruce know?”

Dick and Jason both look amused now.   
  
“Dude, everyone at that party knows.”  


Tim shrieks loudly. “There were like 400 people there!”  
  
Jason grins. _We know._

Kon pats him supportingly on the back, clearly not bothered by this at all.

The waitress brings them their dessert.

They all ignore Tim lying his head on the table.  
  
“Can I have your dessert if you’re not gonna eat it?”

_“Kon!”_

“Sorry.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://czernyy.tumblr.com)


End file.
